The Admirers Letter
by Project Shadow
Summary: ShadAmy. Amy recieves a letter, but who is it from? Very short dabble.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. No surprises there X3 I own my three Shadow plushies though! -Huggles them tightly-

**A/N: **_Merely because of the romantic element of the time of year. _**ShadAmy.**

---

**The Admirer's Letter**

"Sonikku!" A shrill voice cut through the silence of the Mystic Ruins. A pink blur ran towards the only abode on the grassy plains, intent on speaking to the two 'brothers' within. As she came to a stop at the wooden door, she pushed it open and rushed into the workshop; a letter clenched in her gloved hand "Sonic!" Amy ran into the kitchen, startling the hedgehog and fox "Oh Sonic, I knew you loved me!" Amy cried throwing herself at the cobalt hero; her arms encasing his neck. Sonic struggled against her tight hold but to no avail.

"Amy, I don't think he can breathe..." Tails worried voice drifted to her and she immediately released the male from her bear hug

"Hi Amy," the blue blur muttered, rubbing his now sore neck "What was that in aid of?"

"The letter silly!" she beamed, only to receive a confused look from both the hero and genius

"What letter?" the young fox asked, interrupting his best friend from saying anything to anger Amy. The rose hedgehog put the letter on the worktop in front of the male hedgehog, smile never leaving her lips and her emerald eyes never leaving her crush. Sonic picked up the letter, a little unnerved by his stalker's gaze. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing as he read the words on the paper.

"I didn't write this. I would never write anything so... _mushy. _I'm sorry Ames, but it's not even my handwriting..." Amy looked at her crush for a long time, unblinking emerald orbs staring into his.

"If it's not from you..."

"Looks like you have a secret admirer Ames," Sonic stated giving the pink female a thumbs up. "It's definitely not me," he saw her eyes travel to his 'lil bro' "I'm sure it's not Tails either," Sonic shrugged and placed the paper back on the surface. Looking to the floor; the pink hedgehog nodded, snatched the letter from the table and started walking towards the door. A single tear ran down her cheek as she walked back out onto the Mystic Ruins, her heart feeling heavy. _If it isn't Sonic, who is it? I have to find out! I'm curious..._

---

Stepping onto Angel Island, Amy looked around and a sigh escaped her lips. _Why am I here? Knuckles wouldn't have sent it, but I have to ask... _Amy took a step forward to be faced with the echidna she came to see, with Rouge following him closely.

"Amy?" he asked in uncertainty, looking around for his once-rival.

"Hey Knuckles. Sonic isn't here, I'm just visiting to ask you if you wrote this or if you recognise the handwriting," She asked, handing the 'secret' letter to the red male. Knuckles read it and shook his head

"Sorry"

"My Knuxie wouldn't write things like that to anyone but me," Rouge exclaimed, latching her arm around the echidnas. Knuckles shook her intruding touch off and pointed at the albino bat

"Just because you have decided to invade my living space and stay here, it doesn't mean we're together bat-girl," he retaliated. Earning a hurt look from the bat

"Oh Knuxie, stop being silly, we're an item and you know it!" Rouge smirked, giving him a wink. Amy rolled her eyes at the two, grabbed her note and stalked away from the now arguing _couple, _knowing the two of them would now be too wrapped up in their argument to be of any more use.

---

Exhausted, Amy plonked down at her kitchen table, placed the offending article before her and put her head in her hands. There were only the Chaotix and Shadow left. She knew Vector, Espio and Charmy would just try and force her to employ their services to find the author of the letter and Shadow...? He didn't like anyone, save Rouge and that was _strictly_ friendship. Amy had to laugh at the thought of the streaked hedgehog being _romantic_; it just wasn't in his character.

"What's so funny?" A deep, dark voice asked from behind the rose hedgehog. Amy turned slowly, trying to see whoever was lurking in the darkness.

"Who's there?" she called into the dark. A 'hmph' was heard before ruby eyes glared at her and soon, a black and red hedgehog stood before her.

"I have heard you are trying to be a sleuth," he stated, folding his arms, keeping his eyes on hers.

"Rouge tells you everything doesn't she?" Amy joked and as Shadow went to object, she raised her finger and interrupted him "And I know it was Rouge, Shadow" The ebony hedgehog scoffed at her and extended his hand for the inked note. Amy gladly handed it to him and watched him intently as he scrutinized it. A smirk crossed his lips and he looked at her

"I've seen this handwriting before," the onyx hedgehog muttered to her, keeping the smirk firmly placed on his muzzle.

"Please tell me! Please Shadow!" Amy pleaded, rushing up to him and taking his free hand in hers. Shadow took a few steps away from the begging female

"I shall not say his name, I wish to write it"

"Why?"

"Do you want to know or not?" he snapped at her, making Amy rush around to find the demanding hedgehog a pen. Upon finding a writing implement she rushed back to the ebon hedgehog and passed it to him. Waiting impatiently for him to write one simple name was excruciating for the pink female, she resisted the urge to snatch it off of him when he had finished. Handing the pen and letter to the female, he ran out of the house; smirk firmly on his muzzle. Amy watched after him in confusion before she looked to what he had written. A gasp came from her as she saw _'Me' _in the same hand as the rest of the letter at the bottom of the page. Looking to where the male had left, she smiled softly

"Shadow..." she whispered, clutching the letter to her chest. _Maybe it's time to move onto someone who does care for me..._


End file.
